One last time together
by soniitk
Summary: The Strawhats sees something from afar. Curiosity is never wise. And they will learn this the hard way.


Characters by Oda

* * *

_[The Present]_

_The sky has turned gray._

_No stars on the clearing sky_

_Only dark clouds started spreading._

_Expressions growing darker_

_Within every step._

_No words were said._

_No stares at one another._

_Only stark gazes_

_Glancing with shockness at the dark figure up ahead._

_Faces turned pale and stricken_

_Their eyes were fixed to someone in particular._

_Someone with no soul._

_Someone with no longer heart beats._

_His clothes and skin could not be appreciated no more._

_Painted in red._

_It did not seem human._

_The body itself looked discomposed and so difficult to recognize._

_._

_Limbs apart._

_Scarred face._

_Burn body._

_._

_Yet they knew._

_They knew to whom it belonged._

_The nose that was so unique._

_The one we always tease him so much with._

_The one he was so proud of._

_Was the only thing left _recognizable _behind._

_The killer left no trace. _

_But even so,_

_We will find him._

_It was as if they all got connected by the same cord._

_Because they all cried together._

_Some were silent; some were louder than others._

_But they all carry the burden._

_The burden that will never go._

_That will stay there forever._

_To remind them of their mistake._

_Yet, there were seven people standing._

_But there were actually nine crying_

_Two of them spirits._

_Invisible from the human naked eye._

_Yet, they could see them crying with them._

_._

_The moments that we have share_

_Every memory_

_Every laugh and cry_

_I'll remember it._

_._

_[Roronoa Zoro]_

_Closing my eyes pressing them at full force._

_I tighten the grip on my swords harder._

_I feel my chest burning with pain._

_An agony I never wanted to feel ever again._

_._

_._

_._

_You had your faults._

_You had your lies._

_But still you belonged with us._

_You live your life without regrets._

_That, I have no doubt._

_Since the day you were onboard_

_You conquer your fears._

_No. That's wrong._

_Since the day we met,_

_Since you said you wanted to protect your island alone._

_Since then, you conquered your first fear._

_And you continue to conquer them._

_Until your last breath._

_I will not lie._

_Your lies I've always thought they were stupid._

_But, I truly found them entertaining somehow._

_That is not lie._

_Though, I never said it at loud._

_Guess I never had the courage to do so._

_Something you are better than me, I guess._

_To express my feelings was never something I was good at._

_And now you are gone. _

_There are no more chances, _

_Never again; _

_I lost all the chances to do it, and there were too many._

_I could only do what I did best._

_Getting stronger. _

_Seemed like the answer._

_Become the best swordsman?_

_What does it when you can't protect those you care for?_

_What is it for, then?_

_I was too careless._

_No, that's not an excuse._

_Not an excuse.._

_But one thing is for sure._

_The brave warrior of the sea you did become_

_That. I have no doubt._

_._

_._

_[Nami]_

_Hands shaking._

_Legs trembling._

_I scream in horror._

_My hands trying to cover this new image of you._

_Trying to erase this new memory from my mind._

_But it's impossible to accomplish it now._

_The scar is way too deep to be forgotten._

_It's too much horror,_

_Too barbaric to even stand and look at it._

_Even when closing my eyes, I can still see it._

_The horrendous cruelty done to you._

_What wicked person could have done this to you?_

_It has become my livid nightmare._

_My whole world is crumbling to pieces._

_._

_._

_._

_We were a team_

_You were my confident._

_We will get frightened, cling in to each other._

_And run away together._

_Finding solace on each other._

_Tell me now._

_With whom I will get afraid together with?_

_With whom I will laugh together with?_

_You were the one who truly understand me._

_The only one I could tell my deepest secrets and fears._

_Sure, Robin she will advise me._

_And Luffy.. I could trust him with anything._

_And the rest same way too._

_But that doesn't mean they understood.._

_With you it was different story._

_Because you did._

_That is no lie._

_They will never understand the pain to know, to feel._

_That you are not strong enough to stand beside them._

_They do not know the meaning._

_But because of you,_

_I could stand up and fight beside them._

_I wouldn't be here right now. I know that.._

_And that is not a fact_

_It's the true._

_And that is no lie._

You,

_The one I shared so many precious moments together._

_Now you are beside me.._

_But you cannot laugh anymore_

_Cannot tremble of fear no more.._

_Even now, I wish you could start a ruckus,_

_Even if it mean how much it would irritate me._

_Anything besides this…_

_Or even give my whole money if it could mean you could be here right now._

_That is no lie…_

_No lie.._

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do now? _

_How I'm supposed to handle these idiots alone?_

_This is a crazy and stubborn crew, you know?_

_I should have took more knowledge_

_I should have study more.._

_Maybe that way I could have navigated all of you to a safer island._

_Even though I'm the navigator and guide._

_After all it depends on me the safe of every one of you._

_I chose wrong._

_I know I did.._

_But what's knowledge when that doesn't stop me from crying?_

_What's knowledge when that doesn't bring you back?..._

_I always knew since the beginning._

_That you will always keep a secret._

_Even though you were a person who liked to talk a lot._

_And who would always get beat up._

_Even when your own fears._

_Makes you the center of mockery._

_Even when you knew there might be no tomorrow._

_But..you would always come back to us..but not this time.._

_Not this time.._

_._

_._

_[Sanji]_

_Clenching fists_

_I swallowed tightly._

_The air suddenly felt heavier._

_My straight posture went tense._

_Shoulders twitching_

_Shoulders dropping._

_My head bowed low._

_I couldn't take it anymore…_

_And so I crumble._

_Said some swear words._

_Slamming my fists onto the floor_

_Like it was the one who caused this._

_No longer caring if my Nami San or Robin Chan heard me._

_Not anymore.._

_I just have to let it all out._

_And so I cried a wail of madness and despair._

_._

_._

_._

_You meant so much to us._

_That is no lie._

_You were always the one who will cheer us._

_The one who will always tell jokes._

_Now that you are gone.._

_Who will cheer us?_

_Nobody can ever replace you._

_That is no lie._

_It was not time to say goodbye._

_Though we never did._

_I try to remember the last thing we said to each other._

_Or the days behind.._

_Yet, it's impossible right now._

_The memories becomes more distant within the seconds.._

_There is one thing though..._

_The day we reunited again._

_You changed so much for our sake._

_That day, when you smile so cheerily._

_I cannot hear it._

_But the image of it._

_I can still see it._

_We all did, together._

_Too bad there won't be another reunion..._

_Because we will never be all together again..._

_._

_._

_[Tony Tony Chopper]_

_With every step I took._

_I knew something was wrong._

_It was surely your smell.._

_But something didn't felt right._

_It-it smelt like a toast burning._

_The smell of burning was never something of my taste._

_I wish-I truly wish I was wrong._

_But, I was not.._

_When I saw everyone crying I knew.._

_I couldn't even smell or look any longer._

_All my senses refused to continue working._

_You were burned alive._

_I know I'm too little to know._

_But I'm a doctor so I knew.._

_What it meant when someone dies._

_Still. I was stunned. Frozen._

_Unwilling to accepted even though I knew.._

_And so I cry like a baby._

_I cried, and I couldn't stop from doing so._

_Tears filled my vision._

_The pain filled my heart._

_And any knowledge in me disappears._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh. I'll remember you so dearly._

_It makes me mad that you lefts us behind._

_That you died alone._

_On your own..._

_That you were battling and suffering alone._

_With no one at your side._

_No one besides the enemy himself.._

_No one to console you._

_No one to hear your last words or cries._

_What were you last words?_

___(if you did any)_

_We will never know._

_Are you mad with us?_

_We should have been there.._

_Should have..._

_Because I'm sure mad at myself._

_That I wasn't there to protect you, to heal you._

_When it was my job to do so._

_Though I never thought of it as a job._

_Will you be looking at us from up there?_

_I know you will._

_Can you forgive us?..._

_You were the one who encourage me._

_The one who told me_

_"Do the best you can"_

_We were nose brothers._

_Now I will never be able to hear another of your stories again._

_Oh, I will miss them so much._

_No more than you, though._

_That is no lie._

_When you were hurt,_

_Every scratch, every injury you will get._

_I will be the one to heal you._

_This was not the routine it was supposed to go..._

_I fail._

_I know I did._

_As the Doctor and as a Nakama._

_How could someone done this to you?_

_How could have someone dare to hurt you?_

_How could someone stop you from laughing?_

_How could someone take you away from us?.._

_And so I cried._

I cried my heart out,

So much that I could no longer see through my own fur, only tears...

_Accepting this cruel reality of you gone._

_._

_._

_[Nico Nico Robin]_

_I try to remember the laugh a friend teach me long ago._

_I try to whisper it._

_But I cannot._

_Not with this much pain._

_I cry silent tears._

_Tears of agony I never wanted to feel again._

_I'm crumbling inside, but I cannot show it._

_How I wish I could have learn that from you._

_._

_._

_._

_My mind which was always filled with knowledge._

_Always reading books._

_Thinking I might find solutions in them._

_But how stupid I was._

_True, books they give knowledge._

_But true knowledge never comes from books._

_It comes from experiences. From nakamas._

_I thought-I really I thought I finally understood._

_But I was wrong on my judgment._

_My mind was blinded with arrogance…_

_But it's too late to take this new knowledge to practice…_

_Please don't go._

_Don't go.._

_I don't want for you to go._

_This is no lie._

_I cry more silent tears._

_Not wanting to confirm the true._

_And voice them at loud._

_How did that cheerful smile of yours._

_Turn into nothing?_

_It was like someone pull out your skin from your body with mere hands._

_Nothing was recognizable..._

_But your nose.._

_It was like the nightmare that always follow me wherever I went._

_The one I thought,_

_It finally went away.._

_Return. But only worse.._

_It came and took the life of my friend._

_It came and destroyed my one found happiness._

_The one I yearn so much to find._

_The one I desperately tried to search for._

_The one it was you who told me to believe._

_To learn to thrust._

_The thing I fear most to never accomplish._

_Not one sided._

_But both sided…_

_The wind blows._

_And with it takes away my happy memories._

_Moments that will never return._

_._

_._

_[Franky]_

_A wave of fatigue shot through me._

_I run my fingers through my hair._

_I wailed a sea of tears._

_._

.

.

_When I first got to know you_

_I knew you had guts in you._

_That is no lie._

_Sure you were a stubborn brat._

_But you were resistant also._

_All this scars on you now.._

_You suffer every one of them_

_Until the end…_

_That, I have no doubt.._

_Always stubborn,_

_Always the pigheaded._

_Always the prideful._

_That's the kind of guy you were._

_But in times of conflict._

_You even put your ego aside._

_When you realize that was not_ _what you truly wanted._

_This is no lie._

_And because of that same reason_

_You never run away._

_You were stubborn until the end._

_I still can't find the exacts words to express_

_This emptiness inside…_

_It's too much for my half robotic body.._

_This is nothing Super._

_Not at all_

_Now we can no longer navigate all around the Grand Line together._

_Because doing it all "together" was not possible anymore._

_Not anymore.._

.

.

.

[Brook]

_I couldn't believe what I saw through my eyes._

_Though I don't have eyes.._

_What was in front of me._

_A horrifying scene._

_I could never be prepared for._

_Even through the long years._

_I never could get used to it._

_The smell of blood_

_The smell of death._

_A wave of nausea overwhelmed me._

_With the wrenching realization._

_Of this cruel reality it began to sink in._

_Oh, how I wish I was blind_

_To not see._

_How I wish I truly was death and not you._

_This feeling of terror did not fade away._

_._

_._

_._

_You always enjoy my lullabies._

_You'll even sing and dance within the rhythm_

_Your stories, I always enjoy them._

_They made me laugh so much._

_That is no lie._

_Besides that, we didn't have much in common._

_Only that we both follow the same Captain._

_And we are on the same Pirate Crew._

_But even so._

_I will miss you as much._

_As the great nakama you were._

_The bonds that we all share are truly unbreakable._

_Even Life and Death cannot destroy it._

_As much distance or destiny wants it to be._

_We are much stronger than that._

_._

_._

_[Monkey D. Luffy]_

_Feeling numb and plain._

_Weighing look._

_My voice falters._

_Mumbling your name._

_Burning sobs wanting to escape._

_Forcing them back._

_Urgent desire to scream_

_To shout._

_But can't do any of those right now._

_._

_._

_._

_(One more mistake, one more regret)_

_If only I could go back to earlier._

_I would not have let you go, not on your own_

_I can't lose another brother._

_I could no longer laugh, when my foolish dream_

_Became the death of my best friend._

_I don't want for you to go._

_Who will be my partner when I say silly things?_

_Who will be the one I can just laugh off of our silly games and jokes._

_The one who I can always trust._

_The one who will stop me from doing stupid things- Besides Nami._

_Can't you stay a bit longer?_

_No, forever.._

_This is no lie…_

_This isn't you at all._

_It isn't you at all._

_The Usopp I know wore glasses and a hat._

_And you weren't wearing any of those._

_It doesn't even have a smile at all._

_Not at all._

_It looks like a big black stain._

_And it smells bad too._

_So it can't be you.._

_It can't be.._

_Bu..but.._

_It does have your nose.._

_But still, it can't be you._

_It can't be you at all._

_All this is just a big fat lie._

_This day is all just bullshit…_

_Don't give me this..you promise.._

_Yes you did._

_And I believed in you. I trusted you_

_So how can you go and leave us behind?_

_Even when you said you will never do it again._

_You promised._

_(Another promise, not fulfill)_

_Don't lie to me._

_It's another of your lies right?._

_Yo- you will get up now, right? ne?_

_Please just get up already._

_This is not funny._

_Not funny at all._

_Please get up already_

_Just say all was just another lie._

_And so we will laugh, and maybe hit you a bit._

_But we will laugh at the end. Right?_

_no...no..no.._

_Don't do me this._

_I can't hold my tears any longer._

_I don't ever want to cry again.._

_Not because of this..._

_This is reality, right?_

_You are no longer here.._

_You already left..._

_You-you-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Usopp + ?] Hours Ago._

_If you do not tell._

_Then your life will be erased._

_If you do not tell._

_It will be your life instead of them._

_Are you ready to leave this life?_

_Are you ready to give up on your dreams because of them?._

_"It does not matter_

_You will get rid of me even if I do._

_Besides, there is no way I'll tell_

_There's no way I'll betray my Captain and friends._

_Over my dead body. That is"._

_Gladly._

_There is no turning back now._

_Your life will be erased by my own hands._

_Any last words?_

_"I AM USOPP. BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEAS!".._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Days After]_

_They all cried together._

_And continue doing so after days._

_Blaming themselves of this cruel outturn._

_And so time pass._

_And when they were about to leave the island._

_Ready to climb onboard._

_They all felt a little push on their shoulders._

_Like someone was behind them._

_Pushing them forward._

_It was him._

_They just knew._

_And so, they smile._

_One last time together._

* * *

You know when a person enters in shock. This person will start thinking a lot of things at the same time? Well that's what I tried to do here.

Why exactly Robin's talking about knowledge? well because she helped Nami recollecting knowledgeable things about the island.

About Chopper. I wanted him to be the one who becomes more "manly" I guess you can say it like that. Because he's the one to accept this tragedy first.

Nami's line:

_"The scar is way too deep to be forgotten"_

She's talking about the scar in her heart. Not Usopp's.

Oh by the way the bad guy in here is not Akainu is someone else..created by me...

Luffy at the end of his speech collapses like he did on marineford...

the sentence he could not end was "You...you...are dead..".

Again sorry for my english. Not my first language..sadly..

And Arigato for reading until the end!

Update:

I forgot to mention this before but this story will have 3 versions.

The first one it's title is "Memories"

The second one is this one.

The third one is on process.


End file.
